Maybe My Baby
by Rui
Summary: An experiment gone bad in Washuu's lab...or maybe gone right...exactly what side is it?
1. Default Chapter

**Maybe My Baby, Chapter 1** By: Yimh [rictorstar@aol.com][1]

DISCLAIMER: This is the boring part. I don't own these characters, I'm still as poor as I was when I wrote this, and I'm going to return them...well most of them ^_~ AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm BAAAAAAAAACKKK!!! 

Washuu's tiny fingers clicked away purposefully on her keyboard as they always did. Quick, knowing strokes hit the gray surface, every hit a command, every command obeyed, every obeyed caused Ryoko to edge closer to the door. A devious smile curved the genius' lips upward, and raised her daughter's uneasiness through the roof. 

Ryoko knew it was a bad idea to agree to *anything* her 'mom' wanted to do to anyone, especially to her. In this case, the pirate had no choice. It was amazing what a few select words could make her be manipulated. Those words being, 'baby pictures' and 'no clothes'. Sure, the woman mused leaning against the wall, she had pranced around in the buff before, but a younger version in nothing seemed to be a powerful black mail. 

/_Why was I bald when I was little?_ / The Cyan haired woman questioned internally. 

~_Because that's the way I made you._~ Came the unwarranted reply from across Washuu's half of the telepathic link. 

Pure annoyance came back from her daughter's side, and Washuu sighed before punching in the last code and turning toward the less than happy subject. 

"I bet your wondering what I'm going to use you for, don'tcha?" The pink haired one asked sweetly, jumping to the ground from her chair, walking over towards the other female. 

"Not really. Just get it over with quickly." 

Washuu humphed, and called for her Chibi's to bring her new 'toy'. A moment later the Chibi doll 'A' brought a small device, resembling a calculator, to the scientist. Chibi doll 'B' brought an extension cord from another part of the shadow painted area in the lab. The short one connected both parts of her invention, told Ryoko to brace herself while clicking in different codes. 

"Wait!" Ryoko shouted feeling dread lurch up her throat, but it was too late. Whatever was going to be said was completely lost. A beam of golden colored energy shot from the upper part of the squarish device and hit the victim between her enlarged, fear etched gold eyes. 

@--)--)-

In the family room, Tenchi and the others choked on whatever they were drinking or eating, Sasami let a fragile plate shatter on the floor, and Nobuyuki looked up from his drawing board as he worked in his room. The scream was sudden and hardly expected. But it had filled the air one moment and the next second footfalls of curious or frightful people took its place. 

"Little Washuu? What's going on in there? What's wrong?" Tenchi's questions never stopped as he pounded away on the thin wooden door. 

No one answered. 

"Miss Washuu?" Mihoshi whimpered, hiding behind Kiyone. 

Without warning the door slid open, but no one standing on the outside could see anything. 

"What did you do now?" Ayeka questioned, hands clasped together in front of her, ruby eyes narrowed. If the little troublemaker had done anything to harm Ryoko, maybe she'd ask Washuu for a picture...without warning the princess began to fill the air with malicious laughter that only rewarded her with questioning looks. 

The scientist emerged from her black laboratory, and stood in front of everyone, knowing they only wanted to learn why Ryoko screamed as if she was being murdered. 

/_They might be right..._/ the lady thought absently. 

"Everyone, I'd like you to met Ryoko." Washuu said proudly, hiding her fear behind her fake enjoyment. 

"Is this some kind of joke, Washuu?" Kiyone asked, her arms crossed against her chest as Mihoshi clutched to her leg. 

"No joke, now come out Ryoko." Turning, the genius motioned for the person in the dark to come into the light. "They won't hurt you." She reassured. 

/_Why does Ryoko have to be persuaded? _/ Ayeka mused, /_She usually jumps onto Lord Tenchi, why is now any different?_ / 

Even if everyone had asked themselves the same question the Princess did, their answer was *nothing* they ever expected it to be. From the dark doorway came Ryoko, or better yet, a five year old Ryoko.

Do y'all want more? If you do then I have to get at least 3 reviews, it's a personal rule...that's why there's no more Brother Dear ...I only got 2 reviews! ^_^ Anyway, there is more to come and this will be a pretty uhm, none romantic series....I think you never know! Hope you like!

   [1]: mailto:rictorstar@aol.com



	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe My Baby, Chapter 2** By: Yimh [rictorstar@aol.com][1]

DISCLAIMER: This is the boring part. I don't own these characters, I'm still as poor as I was when I wrote this, and I'm going to return them...well most of them ^_~ 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks so much for the reviews! More is loved! Anyways, I hope y'all will review again! ^_~ 

"R-Ryoko?" Tenchi questioned uncertainly. 

The little girl nodded, and stuck her chubby thumb into her mouth. Feeling scared, Ryoko ran to her mother's side, stood behind her, encircling one of the scientist's legs with an arm. Large, innocent gold eyes stared at the people whose jaws hung open, and eyes bugged out. 

"You mean this ---girl, is the space monster that has stood between me and Lord Tenchi for so long?" Ayeka inquired. 

"You got it!" Washuu replied with a smirk. She erected yet another wall for another nearly overbearing feeling of dread. 

While the others backed up to the wall furthest away from Chibi Ryoko and Little Washuu, Ayeka whipped out her cheering fans and began to shout with joy. 

"That monster is gone! I won! I won!" She repeated over and over again. 

Large sweat drops appeared on everyone's faces as the watched Miss prim and proper dance around. Mihoshi moved toward the highly skittish girl, dropped to her knees and looked at the little one. 

"Wow!" She exclaimed, "How'd you do that! I want to be little! Did Ryoko see herself?" 

"This _is_ the real Ryoko." Washuu said firmly, turning to her daughter and scooping the cyan haired child up in her arms. "And you know what, I can't change Ryoko back!" 

"WHAT?!" 

@--)--)-

Tenchi sighed, and shook his head sadly. "So you made a machine that could de-age a person, but you didn't remember to make a machine to counteract the effects?" 

"Yup!" The short woman replied, as she sat on the couch rocking her sleeping baby daughter back and forth. "To tell the truth, I didn't think the prototype was even going to work!" 

Kiyone groaned and fell back against the cushions. Mihoshi giggled as she stared at the funny faces Chibi-Ryoko made in her dreams. The only happy ones were Nobuyuki, Ayeka, and Sasami. They rejoiced in their own ways. 

Tenchi's father figured that his wallet wouldn't be so quickly emptied if Ryoko and Ayeka didn't fight, and since the little one didn't have such a large stomach, less money spent on food! 

Sasami was thankful in the same reasons, but different ones. She wouldn't have to clean up after her sister and the pirate got into fights, and Ryoko wouldn't want to eat the entire dinner before everyone else got a chance to have a morsel. It might even mean having someone to play with! 

Ayeka though had her own joy filled reasons for blessing the mishap. No Ryoko, no rival! That, to the purple haired princess, was reason enough to live her life with a smile plastered on her face. Tenchi was hers forevermore! 

"Can't you build one?" Grandpa asked, everyone muttered in response. 

She couldn't and Washuu knew that she couldn't. "No." 

"Why not?" Kiyone prodded, "Aren't you the greatest scientific genius in the universe?" 

"Of course I am!" Washuu replied in her serious, adult tone. "I just can't age Ryoko back." 

"Can't or won't?" 

Bright green eyes bore into chocolate brown eyes. Washuu shuttered on the inside. Did Tenchi know? 

"Doesn't matter. IF you all would think about this for a moment you'd want her to stay little. This is her second chance at life, no criminal record, no Kagato, nothing that made our Ryoko bitter and hateful." Washuu explained, clambering to her feet. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to put her in bed." 

/_Our Ryoko, or *your* Ryoko, Little Washuu? _/ 

@--)--)-

"Who was Ryoko?" Chibi Ryoko asked as she sat at her mother's feet in the lab. 

"You are!" Washuu replied enthusiastically. 

"No, no, no, mommy!" The little girl exclaimed, picking up a doll which resembled Ayeka and tucked it under her arm. "Who *was* I? I can't 'member anything! Why does Lady Ayeka seem so happy that the old me is gone? And Sasami, and Mr. Nobuyuki? Was I really the most badest person like Lady Ayeka thunk I was?" 

Washuu's speedy typing came to a halt. A heavy lump sat in her throat, giving her a nasty taste on her tongue. "No, you weren't." She replied solemnly. 

"Of course I couldn't be!" Chibi-Ryoko agreed, crawling up into the scientist's lap. "If'n I was, Ten-chan, Mihoshi, Kiyone and all the others wouldn't like me neither, huh? They'd all hate the old me still wouldn't they?" 

Before she had a chance to comment on her baby's speech, a loud knock echoed through out the lab. After allowed to come in, Tenchi's head poked through the opened door and smiled. 

"Ten-chan!" Chibi-Ryoko exclaimed dropping to the ground, and the doll as she ran to the boy. 

"Sorry, Little Washuu, I thought I'd take Ryoko off yours hands so you can start working on her 'cure'. It's been over a month, you know." 

"Yes." Washuu replied sharply, which was highly out of character for her. "I'll start right away." 

"Bye mommy!" Chibi-Ryoko exclaimed as she walked out of the lab with Tenchi. After the door shut, the small girl turned to her friend and asked where they were headed. 

"Oh no where special. Just, you know, walk around." Tenchi smiled and offered his hand. Chibi-Ryoko refused and ended up riding on top of his shoulders instead. 

The night had set in, leaving the woods crisp and cool. With the pale moon high in a cloudless sky, the path to and from the temple was splattered with enough light that flashlights weren't needed. Ayeka, who had saw them leaving, invited herself on their small adventure. 

Ryoko jumped from light patch to light patch, while Ayeka and Tenchi walked side by side behind her. 

"Isn't this wonderful?" Ayeka questioned, longing side long at the man she loved. 

"The weather? Yeah it's nice" 

"No, I'm mean her" Ayeka said pointing to the child in front of them. No space monster around to keep u-us apart." At the last words the Princess' cheeks shaded with a light pink blush. 

"How can you say that?!" Tenchi proclaimed. 

"Easily," she turned and stared him in the face, by now Chibi-Ryoko stopped and observed the conversation. "She was a nuisance. She was rude, conceited, and never had a heart to love you like she proclaimed hourly." 

Masaki took a step back from the ruby-eyed woman and glared at her in disbelief. "She was my friend, and yours too. Ryoko was nice, and caring when people weren't giving her reasons to lash out against them. But you wouldn't know that because you never gave her a chance." 

Chibi-Ryoko's silent tears began to slip down her round face. 

"Lord Tenchi, please! I had given her numerous chances when we were young. And every time she'd show her true character! She's a demon just as her name suggests." With that, Ayeka turned and stormed back to the house. 

Tenchi watched her go, a frown marring his face. A slight tug on his pants brought him back to the world with semi-clear thinking. Gazing down, Chibi-Ryoko was staring up at him, tears in her gold eyes. 

"Was I really that bad?" 

His frown deepened as he leaned down to the child's eye level and prayed that the right words would come to him. 

@--)--)--

Meanwhile, Washuu stared at the device in her hand. It was the same contraption that had aged her daughter into a young child. Tenchi and the others weren't as naïve as she had hoped. Everyone knew the pink haired one always knew how to undo what she had done, so saying 'no' was laughed at as a lie. 

/_But what do I do? I want to be a mother, and Chibi-Ryoko lets me, but the real Ryoko doesn't. It would be easy to destroy the Tyme Calculator..._/ Washuu's grip on the small box increased, as a small cracking sound echoed off the walls of her lab...

   [1]: mailto:rictorstar@aol.com



	3. Chapter 3

**Maybe My Baby, Chapter 3** By: Yimh [rictorstar@aol.com][1]

DISCLAIMER: This is the boring part. I don't own these characters, I'm still as poor as I was when I wrote this, and I'm going to return them...well most of them ^_~

_/Finally!/ Kiyone thought happily. She'd finally have a position in HQ she always deserved! Taught patience by Mihoshi, and how to pretend to be naïve by Sasami, led her up to this capture. This was probably going to be written through out history as the most remembered thing to ever happen to one single woman. _

Proudly the Galaxy Policewoman strolled down the main corridor of HQ with at least fifty thousand people's eyes on her, as cheers threatened to crack the thick glass above them. Her joyous smile hurt as it still continued to grow with every step she took towards the Chief's office. 

Glancing where her prisoner was held within a tight knit force field, she smirked. Who would have ever thought that after all this time, Kiyone would turn traitor and capture the mighty Ryoko? 

"Kiyone!" The chief shouted happily, "Is it true?" 

"Yes, sir!" Kiyone replied, her grin doubling in size. "And here she is!" With a spoken command the field dropped from around the feared space pirate. 

A thunk confirmed that Ryoko was now sitting disgruntled on the floor with hand cuffs around her wrists and ankles. But instead of a large sound of aww, there was only silence. 

Kiyone opened her eyes and looked at the faces of those around her, just before being torn in two with the sharp laughter that shattered the silence. 

"BRAWHAHAHAHA! If THAT'S Ryoko then I'm a human's uncle!" a few people commented other things on that. 

Terrified, Detective First Class Kiyone glared at her prisoner, and screamed. She had forgotten! Ryoko was only five now! 

"NOOOOO!" Kiyone shrilled, backing away from the tiny girl, who smiled and wrapped her arms around the policewoman's neck... 

"AHH!" Kiyone sat up, drenched in sweat. The dream had seemed so real! Sighing as she noticed Mihoshi sleeping silently beside her, Kiyone glanced at the clock and screamed again. 

@--)--)---

"I'm late!" Tenchi realized, pulling his jacket on, then began to snap the buttons together. Rushing through his morning routine, while trying to think of a reason he was never late before. The only conclusion the Masaki could draw was of the late night study session. 

/_The math test!_/ Tenchi's mind blurted out, /_I need a calculator! But what did I do with it?_/ Frantically the young man searched through his room, he'd been using it the night before! 

"Oh, man!" He felt sick. Without that calculator he'd flunk the test hands down. 

"Hi, Ten-chan!" Came a high, sweet voice from behind him. Looking up from his, now destroyed desk, Tenchi smiled. 

"I can't talk long little one! I have to get to school!" 

"Whatcha lookin' for?" The child asked, tipping her head to the side. 

"My calculator! Have you seen it?" 

"Nope! But Mommy has one, ask her to use it!" Chibi Ryoko suggested. 

"I'll have to do that! Bye!" Tenchi raced past the three-foot high person, knocking her gently into the wall. Upon hitting, her grip on the smooth, sleek silver rectangle slipped from her tiny hands and made a small clanking sound as it hit the ground. 

"Hey!" Tenchi called from the middle of the stairs, eye level with the floor. 

"EEP!" 

"Is she Washuu in her lab?" Tenchi asked with a smile. 

A large sweat drop formed at the side of the cyan haired girl. "Should be," Chibi Ryoko replied sweetly, waving her hand up and down nervously. 

"Thanks!" Was the last part she heard before Tenchi disappeared down the steps. Bending over, Chibi Ryoko snatched up the dropped calculator and stuffed it down the front of her shirt. 

"Whoo, that was close." She whispered to herself, whipping her forehead with the back of her hand. Shaking the panic away, Chibi-Ryoko began to skip down the stairs. 

Tenchi, on the other hand had just escaped out of the house, and was running toward his school. Ayeka had apologized for last week's fight, but then had turned around and undid another stitch. 

Again, just like the last Ryoko-the-evil-space-monster conversation, a frown was etched in Tenchi's face. The Princess had her own theory of why 'Lord Tenchi' had been over sleeping the past few weeks after the summer break was over. 

_"You probably sleep later and more soundly without that Space Pirate hovering over your bed all the time." _

/_She had no right to say that!_/ Tenchi fumed mentally. 

@--)--)-

"Where is it!?" Washuu had spent the better part of two hours rummaging through her lab for a device about the size of her hands. Not only was the device that could ruin her little daughter, it was the only copy! 

"What's wrong Mommy?" Chibi-Ryoko asked, Tenchi's calculator still hidden in her shirt. 

"I lost something!" 

/_Besides your mind!?_/ Chibi Ryoko thoughts came in two voices, one which just spoken and the other that answered it. /_Quiet! Or she'll hear you!_/ 

"I'm goin' to go play now, kay? Bye! Luckiest to you!" She called as the pink short one continued to panic and rip her workspace apart. Once outside, Chibi-Ryoko's mind carried on. 

/_I can't wait in here forever!_/ the aggressive one shouted mentally, making the small girl cringe. 

/_I know I know! But are you sure this will work?_/ The sweeter, gentler side pondered. 

/_Yes, once Tenchi realizes what it does, he'll use it on you-me-whatever._/ 

Chibi-Ryoko sniffled. Her head hurt, and the mean voice had been getting louder. It felt like their was two separate people in her brain where the use to be one. 

"But I don't wanna grow up!" The small girl hit her knees; hands covered her eyes as tears spilled out of them. 

@--)---)---

"Tenchi! Hurry up! We're going to be late for math!" Toshi screamed as he raced past the shrine worker. 

"Coming!" Tenchi replied, not bothering to look at his friend. he dug in his locker a while more till the small treasure was found. /_Hope Washuu didn't mind me borrowing this._/ Maskai thought before tucking the small math machine under his arm and heading toward the math class... 

@--)---)--- 

Thanks to all the faithful readers! Aren't you dying to see what happens next?! And if you want to use this story line with Chibi Ryoko then go right on ahead! In the reviews there were people that had fantastic ideas of their own! So if you want to write your own version or something then go ahead! ^_^ 

NEXT CHAPTER: What is the answer to 2 psyches, 1 Tyme Calculator, and 1 aged girl..? Stay tuned!

   [1]: mailto:rictorstar@aol.com



	4. Chapter 4

**Maybe My Baby, Chapter 4** By: Yimh [rictorstar@aol.com][1]

DISCLAIMER: This is the boring part. I don't own these characters, I'm still as poor as I was when I wrote this, and I'm going to return them...well most of them ^_~ 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks so much for the reviews! More is loved! Anyways, I hope y'all will review again! ^_~ Sorry about how short this one is! I just had to let y'all have something, the next one will be longer! I promise! 

/_Oh geez, you'd think this thing would work! _/ Tenchi Masaki cursed mentally as he pounded away on the small buttons of Washuu's calculator, and like always he was completely oblivious to the things happening around him. The girl in front of him, a young person of sixteen, only a year younger than Tenchi, cheerfully wrote down the last answer to the test and got up to hand it in. 

/_Hmm, know lets see,_ / Tenchi began to punch in the numbers, and then hit the subtract button. 

A loud wail came from the baby, now swimming in a lake of clothes, and a finished test clutched in its chubby hand. 

"Who let that baby in here?" Mrs. Rei asked, plucking the child up from where it continued to cry. 

/_...and then you hit the add..._/ 

A sharp cry later and there stood a woman of sixty clutching a tiny child in her weathered and callused hands. "WHAT THE?!" 

"Hey Tenchi! Did you see what just happened?" A new student by the name of Sakuya asked, glomping onto the boy's arm. He looked over to her, and shrugged, continuing his test. 

Unknowingly pointing Washuu's troublesome device at the short haired girl and clicked in the add button once again. 

"Can you help me with this prob..?" Tenchi's mouth went dry, and his words forgot the way out of his throat as he looked over to see a very well fattened Sakuya sitting to the side, tipping her now large head to the side in question. "AHHH!" 

/_I can almost count the moments to freedom!_/ Chibi Ryoko first voice smirked mentally to the child. 

/_But I don't want to grow up! I like being little!_/ 

/_Too bad, kid! _/ 

/_You can't tell me what to do! I'll tell Mommy about you!_/ 

/_And I'll give you a headache so painful it'll make your nose bleed._/ 

The first voice began to carry through with its threat, and Chibi Ryoko whimpered against the pain. It felt like a hand was tightening around her brain, trying to shove it into a walnut. 

"Chibi?" came Washuu's worried voice. Her little daughter lay in the fetal position, her knees touching her tiny nose. "What's the matter?" Laying a gentle and concerned hand on Ryoko's slim arm, the pink haired genius was caught off guard when the child's eyes snapped open, it's tiny hands wrapped around her throat. 

"Change me back!" Chibi-Ryoko commanded, her eyes glowing an eerie red as she leaned foreword towards her mother's face. Just as quick as the fit had come on, the child moaned and fell back releasing Washuu's neck as Chibi Ryoko fell back, and into a world of blackness. 

As she stared down at the child, the short woman felt a shiver course through her body as she realized her tiny flaw in the otherwise perfect plan. 

/_I have to get that calculator back! _/ Washuu said firmly within her mind. /_If I don't, Ryoko will be killed and everything that I try to fix will only happen again!_ / Tears sprung to the lady's eyes, as she picked up the unconscious baby girl and placed her on a small cot located in the lab. 

"Damn you, Zero."

   [1]: mailto:rictorstar@aol.com



	5. Chapter 5

**Maybe My Baby, Chapter 5** By: Yimh [rictorstar@aol.com][1]

DISCLAIMER: This is the boring part. I don't own these characters, I'm still as poor as I was when I wrote this, and I'm going to return them...well most of them ^_~

All of their eyes were upon her short figure, her little daughter hugging her leg tightly. Washuu didn't have the strength to look into their accusing glares. Sure she had blown up the house before, mutated Ryoko and Ayeka into water sprites when they annoyed her, even warped time and reality, but never had she done anything this unforgivable. 

Taking Ryoko from them, her 'family' was bad enough, but then lying about being able to change her back because Washuu's own selfish gain sealed the envelope with the word 'guilty' on it. It would have worked too. None of them would have ever figured it out, or pursued it if the genius hadn't overlooked a minor detail in her daughter's mind. 

There were two psyches living in one mind. A few months after they had come together under one roof, the real Ryoko was kidnapped and replaced with her duplicate that mirrored her perfectly. The 'twin's' name was Zero, but Ryoko had one thing that the copy didn't---a past. 

"So this thing can change her back, right Washuu?" Tenchi questioned firmly. 

With a sigh that came from deep within her heart, Washuu began to explain. "Yes, that is my Tyme Calculator. I made it to do exactly what it did. It can add or subtract from one's age, it erases the memory apparently, and changes the body." 

"That's apparent." Ayeka pointed out, turning to Tenchi she smiled. "How did you ever figure it out, Tenchi?" 

The boy's face turned an odd shade of red at the thought of the numerous oddly aged people walking around his school at the moment. Even the girl Sakuya, who'd he *had* had a crush on turned into a regular beach ball with skin. 

"That's not important." He replied nervously. 

"So," Sasami began, moving closer to the frightened child. "Chibi-Ryoko will turn back into the old Ryoko?" 

Washuu nodded, "If I age her." 

"What do you mean 'IF'?!" Tenchi exclaimed. "You have to change her back! This isn't fair to Ryoko!" 

"And what would you know about what is and what isn't fair to her? Was it fair to be turned into a monster because everyone rejected her when she was little?" Washuu's tiny form stiffened. "I don't want to age her, but Zero is livid, and threatening to kill *my* daughter and that's not fair." 

"But it was all your own doing." Tenchi's Grandfather pointed out, his glass' surface reflecting the ceiling light. "You aged her, and if she is in pain now, it is because of you." 

"But-" Washuu probed her mind for any argument that would prove helpful at this point, but nothing came. "Fine!" She spat, collecting her baby girl in her arms. "I'll leave the decision up to her." 

//_To be little, or not to be? That is the goofy question._ // Chibi Ryoko lay on her back, staring up at the ink black sky. Tiny glittering stars poked through the darkness and flirted with one another. She was only five! Choices like this weren't meant for a cute little kid like her! At least that is the way Chibi Ryoko saw things. 

//_GROW UP!_// the Zero voice shouted. Irritation took over the mind, a views were swapped unjustly between grown up and child. Ayeka was happy that Ryoko was little. No more rival for Tenchi, and there weren't any fights. 

Ayeka is a spoiled little girl that wants everything, she wants Tenchi and with Ryoko out of the way her spoiled highness had a slight chance of getting him! The fights were fun! Showing off the pirate's ability in front of Tenchi and all the others, that was something more than wonderful! 

Kiyone wanted for the old Ryoko to be old again. But she still thought Chibi-Ryoko was less of a hog.

That space policewoman was okay, but to tell the truth she was looking for her own vein glory. And that fact didn't bother Zero in the least deciding that she had always liked Kiyone. And besides, Sasami loved it when people ate her cooking with healthy appetites.

Sasami also loved to have someone to play with, to jump rope with, and to watch out for Ryo-ohki when she tried to steal carrots! Being little with a friend like that was the best! 

Although sweet and one heck of a cook, having a playmate was no reason to stay little! Zero pointed out that the smallest princess was a nice girl, but Ryoko had plenty of friends, such as Mihoshi, Nodoke and Grandpa. 

Chibi Ryoko let out a small huff of air. Life wasn't fair to a five-year-old. 

//_BUT YOUR NOT FIVE! _// 

The child winced and sat up, tenderly holding the sides of her head in her small hands. 

"Another fight?" Came a voice that startled Chibi-Ryoko. 

Tenchi sat down beside the little girl and smiled at her before turning his eyes to the gently lapping waters of the lake in the distance. Her large gold colored eyes couldn't be taken off of her companion's profile. Silver light from the full moon caressed his features, streaking light brown highlights in his hair. 

//_He's beautiful._ // One of the voices said, the other laughed gently at the comment. 

"So," He turned to her "Did you make your decision yet?" 

Chibi-Ryoko looked away, finding her shows very interesting at the moment as they dangled over the side of the roof. She wasn't sure what Tenchi thought of her, he didn't seem to mind the pet name 'Ten-chan' in the slightest, and treated the girl very kindly, but so did Ayeka. 

"I, uh, wanna know somethin', Ten-chan." 

"What's that?" 

"Did you l-lo-like Ryoko much?" Chibi could feel her cheeks flare with heat of embarrassment. Seeing this reaction in the girl, Tenchi's smile became softer. 

"Yeah, I liked Ryoko." 

"Why?" 

Okay, so he wasn't sure how to answer that one, thankfully Washuu was nice enough to point out that if Ryoko was changed/aged back to Ryoko, she wouldn't remember any of her time as a child. 

//_Don't back down now,_ // Tenchi boasted himself. This was his one shot at convincing the little one into giving up her years and letting the one everyone (no matter how much some denied it) loved back. 

"She-was my friend. One of the closest I've ever had, and at times she could be selfish, and childish." Tenchi shook his head and let a short laugh escape his lips. "But Ryoko could be sweet and caring, because that was her real nature." 

"But everyone else said that she was a real meany." Chibi-Ryoko pointed out, staring up at her friend's face. 

"They might think that, but I know that that's not who she was. It was just---things that had happened in her past that made her protect herself by building walls that come off as being a monster." With every word his voice became softer. "She-I-want my best friend back." 

"Oh." 

"MOMMY!" Chibi Ryoko screamed out as she bounded into the lab. 

Washuu's face lit up at the sight of the small child, but then quickly reminded herself not to get too use to her nice daughter. 

"Have you decided?" 

"Yup! I thought of a way that everyone is happy!" With a small smirk, Chibi-Ryoko went on to explain her plan. Which was about to turn out into Ayeka's worst nightmare.

   [1]: mailto:rictorstar@aol.com



	6. Chapter 6

**Maybe My Baby, Chapter 6** By: Yimh [rictorstar@aol.com][1]

DISCLAIMER: This is the boring part. I don't own these characters, I'm still as poor as I was when I wrote this, and I'm going to return them...well most of them ^_~ 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks so much for the reviews! More is loved! Anyways, I hope y'all will review again! ^_~ 

//_This is it,_// Ayeka thought a bit nervously. //_Chibi-Ryoko's decision. Maybe I should have been nicer, at least then I'd known she'd stay little._// 

Ayeka's mind wondered off into the possibilities as Washuu smirked. With her back to the household, the pink haired genius typed in several commands. Her Chibi Washuu's darted off into the shadowy areas of her lab and both of them brought back a simple looking plug. Taking both the cords from her 'cheerleaders' Washuu plugged it into her device, and then called up another, cylinder shaped contraption. 

After setting up everything the way she had it before, the genius turned to her group and forced a smile. 

"Now it's time for Chibi-Ryoko's decision!" She chirped happily, not at all as depressing as the smile. 

The child in question stood by Sasami, looking unsure about her choice. So many would be disappointed by the result, but that was to be expected no matter what path she chose to walk. A warm hand was placed on her shoulder. Turning her eyes towards its owner, she smiled as Tenchi looked down at her. 

"It's time." Washuu instructed, reaching her hand out for her daughter's. 

"Yes mommy." Chibi-Ryoko glanced around the small group, then charged toward her mother in a fun run. Ready for the impact, Washuu collected her daughter into a death grip hug, squeezing the air out of Ryoko's tiny lungs. 

"Are you sure?" Washuu whispered, preparing Chibi-Ryoko to enter the machine by stripping her of all clothes. 

"Yes Mommy." With a wink and a smirk, she added "Ayeka's goin' to love this." 

//_Even without her memories, that bitterness of Ayeka remains a constant!_// Washuu placed her baby into the machine, and in a quick motion, dropped down, and kissed her daughter's forehead tenderly. 

"See you soon Mommy." Chibi-Ryoko assured, noticing the tears threatening to roll down her face. 

"Yeah. Bye." 

With those words, and a few clicking sounds from Washuu's computer, the machine began to glow a bright, nearly blinding light. 

"This should take a few moments, I had to redesign it to met her request." The scientist instructed. 

//_Great. Just what everyone needs, time to think._// Kiyone sighed mentally. After her nightmare, the GP officer *knew* she wanted the older Ryoko back. Not that the younger version wasn't liked, but it wouldn't be the same. A Ryoko that didn't fight and fly and keep things interesting with Tenchi and Ayeka? No thanks. 

A smirk came to Kiyone's lips, //_Come on kid, I want Ryoko back._// 

Mihoshi, standing next to her partner holding a floppy eared rabbit to her chest silently prayed that Ryoko wouldn't come out spitting fire and raising trouble. Chibi-Ryoko was someone that she could always talk to and play with, and the little girl even like Police Policemen! 

The youngest princess of Juria was torn. She like having a playmate, but the refrigerator was quickly feeling with uneaten food. Sasami, smiled, hugging Ryoko's space ship Ryo-ohki closer to her. The old Ryoko fought with her older sister, but it was better than watching anything on TV. 

//_Come back to us, Ryoko._// 

//_PLEASE stay little Ryoko! You selfish woman!_// Ayeka seethed in her mind. She wanted no part of an older Ryoko. Tenchi was hers as long as that Pirate didn't get in the way! 

Tenchi stood motionless, and thoughtless. Dark brown eyes watched as the brilliant glow caressed every inch of the large room, impatiently waiting to see if he would have a friend or a kid sister. 

Washuu was much in the same state of thoughtlessness. Already aware of her young one's decision, the pink haired one wondered if it would truly work. 

Three minutes slipped by, and with the fourth one, the light ceased. Everyone sucked in a breath, their eyes glued on the machine's doors as they slide open. The body was obviously unconscious as she fell forward. 

Moving quickly, Tenchi was able to catch the person in his arms and gently lay her on the ground. "Get me a blanket! She's like ice!" Tenchi's command was quickly followed through by Sasami. 

"AH!" Ayeka screamed as she realized what had happened. "It's a horrible dream! No!" 

Washuu smiled feebly as the golden eyes female looked up at her and returned the smile. "Mommy," she whispered before passing out in the others arms. 

_~Thunk~_

"Ayeka? Ayeka!" Sasami screamed, rushing over to her passed out sister. 

"How? How could she be this evil?" Ayeka mumbled. 

Mihoshi scratched her head, Kiyone tried desperately to pick her jaw up off the ground. 

"When did she have a kid?" Mihoshi asked, staring at the tangle of arms between Washuu and Tenchi who both wore thankful smirks.  WAH! Just the Epilogue left! But many reviews are needed to get that ^_^ Heheheh, thanks to all the faithful readers of this story! Y'all are all wonderful! And the next part of Lost will be out before I go to school ~ick~ but what can I say? Anyway, please review and be kind! I'm trying to equal it out with everyone here! BYE God Bless!!

   [1]: mailto:rictorstar@aol.com



	7. Epilogue

**Maybe My Baby, Epilouge** By: Yimh [rictorstar@aol.com][1]

DISCLAIMER: This is the boring part. I don't own these characters, I'm still as poor as I was when I wrote this, and I'm going to return them...well most of them ^_~ 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks so much for the reviews! More is loved! Anyways, I hope y'all will review again! ^_~ 

"So," Tenchi began, "What are you going to call her?" 

It had been three solid, and less than peaceful weeks since Chibi-Ryoko's decision. Ayeka had been the first to throw a fit, about the girl's choice, but it didn't effect it in anyway. 

"What about Kyoto?" Washuu suggested, looking across the yard to the small girl about five years of age, play and romp and do kid things. 

Tenchi scoffed, "Seems to fit." 

"Poor Ayeka. Who'd of thought that Ryoko was that clever?" Kiyone stated, also watching the lavender haired child run about the yard, chasing Sasami and Mihoshi. 

Tenchi smirked, knowing that Ayeka was still in a shocked state in her room. Chibi-Ryoko was very cunning, even in her young age or at least she had been. 

~FLASHBACK~

"When did Ryoko have a kid?" 

Mihoshi's naïve question rang off the walls, causing Washuu to flip her eyes sky word with a sigh. Tenchi, with the blanket snuggly wrapped around her, picked up the sleeping Ryoko-now a full grown woman once more. 

In the space pirate's arms was the spitting image of Chibi-Ryoko, except her hair was purple instead of cyan. 

"She didn't you dummy." Kiyone began to explain, "Chibi must have broken the psyches apart and the machine formed to separate bodies." 

"That's right!" Washuu sounded happily, typing in her keyboard for a bed to rest her daughter's on. 

"So there both Ryokos?" Sasami questioned. 

"Yes and no." 

"Well?" 

"I don't know which persona went into which body. The new little one's body isn't exactly a DNA copy of Ryoko, but has been 'spiced' up with another person's blood as well. " 

Tenchi swallowed hard. It couldn't be him. Oh Dear Father, please say it's not him! 

"Who was it Miss Washuu?" Mihoshi prodded. 

"It was a Jurian Prince." She smirked, watching Tenchi's face drain of all blood and Ayeka sober suddenly behind him. 

"How dare you use Lord Tenchi to create a child with that---that WOMAN!" 

"Don't get your hair in a knot. It's not Tenchi, Yosho kindly donated his blood, mixed it with *mine* to produce *her*." With the last word, Washuu pointed to the lavender haired girl sleeping soundly on her 'sister's' naked body. 

The first Princess' of Juria's once again went black. 

~End Flashback~

"I have to go," the Masaki boy announced, before leaving the little group. Quickly climbing the stairs to his room, then carefully snaking out of his window to the roof, Tenchi smiled. 

"You're late." Were the only words Ryoko said to him. 

"Yeah, got distracted. Sorry." The boy plopped down beside his friend, remembering doing much the same thing with her younger version only a few weeks before hand. 

The sun was sinking into the stringy cotton clouds, coloring the lake with sunset yellows, and Saturn purples. Neither of the couple wanted to speak, but just enjoy the company of being alone with no tension, and no Ayeka, monsters, or other such distractions to worry about. But with the night came it's chilly breezes. Not thinking ahead of time, Ryoko's bare arms began to become cold, causing her to shiver against the gently breeze. 

Noticing her shudder against the elements, Tenchi let a small smile cross his features as he wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders. A light blush colored her cheeks pink at his wordless action, it grew crimson as she scooted closer to his warm body. 

"Can you tell me something?" Ryoko questioned gently. 

"What's that?" 

"Did Washuu ever explain why my younger self wanted to be part Jurain?" Turning her head upward with the question, Tenchi gazed down at her the same grin playing upon his lips as before. 

"Don't you remember?" 

Ryoko shook her head no mutely, "I don't remember anything for the past months I was a little me." 

"From what Little Washuu said, Chibi-Ryoko wanted to give the Princess something to go 'nuts' about. And splitting one of your psyches into a half Jurian body seemed the only 'logical' solution." 

Ryoko's confused face melted into a sadistic grin, "Seems like I'm a genius no matter what age!" 

Tenchi chuckled, and shook his head suddenly seeing the resemblance between Washuu and her daughter. 

"Can I ask you something else, Tenchi?" 

The boy gulped, hearing the tender and soft tones laced into her voice with the simple question. 

"S-Sure." 

"Did you miss me?" 

Another gulp and a rather large sweat drop on the side of his head. Tenchi started to stutter a reply, but was stopped when his companion placed a finger on his lips. 

Ryoko, seeing this reaction, laughed and smiled. Leaning foreward, she quickly placed a soft kiss on her love's cheek. "I have to leave, I promised the kid I'd light firecrackers with her." 

Tenchi said nothing, still in shock by the friendly kiss. The cyan haired woman detangled herself from Tenchi, wrapped her arms around her arms, and stood up. Floating off the edge, winking at Tenchi as she said "Bye, Ten-chan." 

//_WHAT!?! She remembers?!_// Tenchi's mind whirled but before he could ask the woman anything, Ryoko disappeared. Leaning back, supporting his weight with his arms, Tenchi looked up at the moon, and down to where 'his' girls' played and chatted. 

"You're so selfish, Ryoko." 

Yeah yeah yeah, I know crappy ending! I'm sorry! *bows* please forgive me! I hope that cleared the confusion dancing around part 6, but I didn't want y'all to know her decision! Heheheh, me evil? Yes. I think so! Anyway! I hope y'all liked it! ^_^ Thank you loyal readers! It meant a lot to have each and everyone of y'all review this! Love you!!!! God Bless and see you next Story!

   [1]: mailto:rictorstar@aol.com



End file.
